1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to handheld electronic devices employing an invertible display. The invention also relates to systems and methods employing handheld electronic devices with an invertible display.
2. Background Information
Wireless communication networks are an emerging new technology, which allows users to access information and services electronically, regardless of their geographic position.
In contrast to wired networks, mesh-type, low rate—wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN) wireless communication networks are intended to be relatively low power, to be self-configuring, and to not require any communication infrastructure (e.g., wires) other than power sources.
Home (e.g., residential; house; apartment) monitoring, security, and automation (control) systems are well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,647 discloses an invertible hand-held electronic game apparatus including pushbutton switches that are depressed simultaneously by a user to invert the display of images. A display inversion circuit allows the apparatus housing to be inverted for right-handed play or left-handed play in a horizontal orientation, and for right hand above and left hand below, or for right hand below and left hand above positioning when the images are vertically oriented.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,438 discloses a bar code reader integrated with a data input apparatus. Two display mode changing switches permit characters displayed on a display device to be inverted in vertical and horizontal directions. Thus, either a right-handed person or a left-handed person can always see the read data and key-input in the erected image. When a right-handed person operates the portable data input apparatus, he grasps the handle portion with his right hand, with a keyboard and display device facing him. The display mode changing switch provided on the lower side of the casing is operated by his right thumb. When a left-handed person operates the portable data input apparatus, she grasps the handle portion with her left hand, with the keyboard and display device facing her. In this case, since the handle portion is grasped with her left hand, the positions of the keyboard and two display mode changing switches are inevitably inverted, and the lower-side display mode changing switch is turned on by her left thumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,239 discloses a cutting board including a visual display. The orientation of the read-out may be inverted by a selector switch, in order that the board may be turned around to accommodate either a left-handed or a right-handed user.
There is room for improvement in handheld electronic devices. There is also room for improvement in systems and methods employing handheld electronic devices.